Le quiproquo
by Moshi-sama
Summary: Natsu est inquiet pour Grey, son petit-ami, qui ne revient pas à la guilde... Quelle en est la raison ?


Hello tout le monde ! Me voilà de retour avec un court OS, sans prétention. L'idée m'est venue comme ça, à un moment inopportun et sans aucun rapport : je coupais des vieilles factures pour les jeter (la joie... une activité passionnante qui a duré 3 putain d'heures... !). Bref ! Trêve de bla-bla totalement I-N-U-T-I-L-E-S : passons aux choses "sérieuses" (oui, je le mets entre guillemets vu que ce OS est tout sauf sérieux... juste con. TRÈS con).

Cette nouvelle fanfiction est basée sur une expression - que vous découvrirez au cours de cet OS - et est basée sur un quiproquo (d'où le titre ! BRAVO ! Vous êtes des GENIES !). Comme je l'ai dit précédemment, cet OS n'a aucune prétention et est en partie parti d'un délire avec une pote (qui se reconnaîtra). Bref, arrêtons là les spoils, et comme d'habitude, on se retrouve en bas ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans la meilleure guilde de Fiore, Fairy Tail, tout était inhabituellement calme. Tous les mages étaient pourtant présents. Tous, sauf le compagnon de Natsu : Grey Fullbuster. Le dragon slayer de feu, assis a une table en compagnie de son équipe, composée d'Erza, Wendy, Lucy, Happy et Charuru, ruminait depuis deux bonnes heures. « _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait le glaçon ?! Pourquoi il n'est pas encore arrivé ?_ ». Il s'interrogeait depuis si longtemps que les mages autour de lui commençaient à avoir chaud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Natsu ?! Tu sais que tu nous donne chaud là ?! _s'énerva Erza_.

Il ne réagit pas, ce qui étonna d'autant plus la jeune femme.

\- Oh ! On te parle ! _l'invectiva Lucy en haussant le ton_.

\- Hein ? Quoi ?

\- Ah enfin ! C'est pas trop tôt ! _s'exaspéra la constellationniste_.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Natsu ? _répéta_ _Erza après avoir soupiré de dépit_.

\- Moi ? Rien pourquoi ?

\- Bon, on a bien vu que quelque chose te tracasse vu la chaleur que tu émets depuis une demi-heure. On en peut plus nous ! _expliqua donc la mage aux armures_.

\- Pfff…

\- Oui ? Donc ? Nous sommes tout ouïe ! _ironisa la blonde_.

\- Bon ok, _capitula le rose_ , je m'inquiète pour le frigidaire, il est toujours pas arrivé…

\- Ah ça ! Ton petit glaçon te manque déjà, c'est ça ? _se moqua-t-elle_.

\- Fous-toi d'ma gueule, c'est ça…, _dit-il en levant les yeux au ciel_.

\- Bon, allez, je m'excuse. Puisque je suis sympa, je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait ok ? _proposa Lucy, sans attendre de réponse_.

\- Ok, merci. »

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, la jeune femme s'en alla en direction de l'appartement du mage de glace.

* * *

Elle arriva enfin face à la porte d'entrée métallique de son ami et sonna.

Pas de réponse.

Elle actionna la poignée, et remarqua avec étonnement que la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Elle pénétra donc dans l'appartement aux tons modernes, gris sombre et blanc, et à la décoration plus qu'épurée, voire minimaliste.

Lucy trouva son ami assoupi dans le canapé, tel un pantin désarticulé : un bras ballant de l'autre côté du dossier, l'autre sous sa nuque et une jambe pendant avec lassitude du bord du meuble de cuir noir.

Rassurée, elle sortit sans bruit de la pièce, sur la pointe des pieds, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Elle referma la porte derrière elle, et prit le chemin retour vers la guilde.

* * *

Alors qu'elle poussait les portes du bâtiment, une furie rose arriva à toute vitesse à sa rencontre, manquant de la percuter.

« Alors ? Il va bien ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas avec toi ? _questionna le jeune homme avec empressement en jetant un regard par-dessus de l'épaule de la blonde_.

\- Quand je suis arrivée, il était dans les bras de Morphée, _répondit-elle calmement, en posant une main sur l'épaule de son ami pour le rassurer. Geste qui n'eut pas la même signification pour celui-ci_.

\- QUOI ?! _hurla-t-il les yeux écarquillés, des larmes perlant au coin de ses yeux onyx_. »

Il sortit en courant de la guilde, sous les yeux ahuris des autres mages, ne comprenant pas la situation, et fonça en direction de l'appartement de son amant aux cheveux noirs de jais, non sans bousculer de nombreux passants, outrés.

« Il va m'entendre, lui, oh, qu'il va m'entendre ! _rugit Natsu_. »

Il se précipita face à la porte et tambourina sans aucune délicatesse sur la pauvre porte qui eut le malheur de se trouver sur son passage.

Un Grey torse-nu, décoiffé et uniquement vêtu d'un caleçon vint lui ouvrir, et fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle son compagnon s'engouffra dans son habitation.

« Natsu ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? _s'abasourdit le mage de glace_.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?! QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LÀ ?! TU TE MOQUES DE MOI LÀ OU QUOI ?! TU ME DEMANDES QU'EST-CE QUE JE FAIS LÀ ?! _tempêta Natsu_.

\- Oï qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive tête à flamme ?! _ne comprit pas son interlocuteur, se prenant toute l'agressivité de son amant en pleine poire_.

\- T'es sérieux là ?! _s'énerva encore plus le rose_.

\- Oh, expliques-moi au lieu de gueuler comme un con ! _vitupéra-t-il_.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais pas l'apprendre, hein ! Tu me prends vraiment pour une bille Grey ! _enchaîna le mage de feu en commençant à pleurer, sous le regard sidéré du brun. Celui-ci voulut alors le prendre dans ses bras pour le réconforter, mais le dragon slayer se dégagea vivement de son emprise_.

\- Expliques-moi…, _redemanda-t-il d'un ton qu'il voulait plus doux_ , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Il y a que tu m'as trompé, salaud ! _hurla Natsu, le visage baigné de larmes_.

\- Quoi ?! Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? _s'exclama l'accusé, estomaqué._

\- Ne nie pas, Grey ! Tu as couché avec Morphée ! Lucy t'as surpris tout à l'heure dans ses bras !

\- Quoi ?! _répéta-t-il, interloqué_.

\- Tu croyais que j'allais pas le découvrir, hein, pauvre imbécile ! Je t'ai fait confiance, et toi tu me trompes avec le premier venu !

\- Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu baragouines depuis tout à l'heure… ! Comment ça elle m'a vu tout à l'heure dans les bras d'un autre ? J'ai dormi toute la matinée, n'ayant pas réussi à fermer l'œil de la nuit à cause du boucan que faisais des gosses en bas jusqu'à pas d'heure !

\- Ne nie pas Grey… Tu t'enfonces, c'est encore pire…, _pleura le jeune homme à la chevelure rose à chaudes larmes_. Dis-le-moi, plutôt si tu as envie d'aller voir ailleurs… S'il le faut, on se sépare…

\- Il n'est pas question de se séparer, puisque je ne t'ai pas trompé ! »

Des larmes s'échappaient toujours violemment des yeux onyx de Natsu, et son vis-à-vis ne comprenait pas comment Lucy avait pu lui dire qu'il était parti voir ailleurs. « _Pourquoi nous a-t-elle fait ça ? C'est notre amie pourtant ! Pourquoi avoir dit qu'elle m'a aperçu dans les bras de Morphée ?! Je ne le connais même pas ce mec… !_ » Et puis, soudain, la vérité lui sauta aux yeux et il éclata de rire face à la bêtise de son compagnon, ainsi qu'à la sienne.

« Comment peux-tu rire dans un moment pareil ?! Tu aimes me faire souffrir c'est ça ?! Connard ! _s'énerva encore plus Natsu_.

\- Baka…, _soupira Grey après s'être calmé de son fou rire_.

\- C'est toi qui est en tort et c'est moi l'idiot ?! _s'indigna le dragon slayer de feu_.

\- Écoutes, Natsu, calme-toi et laisse-moi t'expliquer…

\- M'expliquer quoi ? Comment tu m'as trompé avec ce type ? Qui il est ? Non, merci, j'ai pas besoin des détails de votre partie de jambes en l'air !

\- Oï ! Ecoute-moi ! C'est une expression ! « _Être dans les bras de Morphée_ » est une expression ! Ça signifie dormir pauvre imbécile !

\- C'est ça, ouais, te fous pas de moi ! Ton excuse bidon pour te justifier ça marche pas avec moi !

\- Natsu, je te JURE que c'est vrai ce que je te dis ! Demande à n'importe qui !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouve qu'ils ne sont pas tous de mèche avec toi ?!

\- Tu psychoses Natsu, là ! Écoutes, regarde dans le dictionnaire si tu ne me crois pas !

\- Et qu'est-ce qui me prouves que tu l'as pas modifié le dictionnaire, hein ?!

\- Natsu, t'es parano là… Je te promets que c'est vrai ! Écoutes, si tu veux, j'appelle le vieux pour lui poser la question, tu verras ! »

Malgré quelques réticences, il finit par accepter la proposition de Grey. Ce dernier se saisit donc de la lacrima-vision et entra le code de la guilde. Mirajane décrocha.

« Oui ? Que se passe-t-il Grey ?

\- Tu peux me passer le maître, steuplé ? interrogea-t-il, éludant sa question.

\- Euh, ok… »

* * *

« Oui, Grey, que t'arrive-t-il ? _fit son interlocuteur, quelque peu inquiet._

\- Natsu ne me crois pas… _répondit Grey en orientant la lacrima-vision de sorte à intégrer celui-ci à la zone de vision_. Que veut dire l'expression « _être dans les bras de Morphée_ » ?

\- oh ! C'était juste pour ça ! _se rassura le vieil homme_. Ça signifie tout simplement dormir !

\- Merci, le vieux !

\- Mais de…-, _commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par Grey qui coupa la communication_. »

Il rangea la lacrima vision sur le buffet et se tourna vers Natsu, debout à côté de lui, la tête baissée et les poings serrés, si serrés que les jointures de ses mains étaient blanchies _._ Il pleurait.

« D… désolé Grey… _s'excusa-t-il en reniflant_.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Ça arrive à tout le monde de se tromper ! _le déculpabilisa le brun_.

\- Je sais, mais je n'aurais jamais du douter de toi, ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant, _continua le rose, contrit_. »

Grey le prit dans ses bras et le força à s'asseoir dans le canapé, toujours en l'entourant de ses bras musclé protecteurs, le serrant contre son torse nu aux muscles développés bien dessinés. Il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux et murmura à l'oreille de son amant, Natsu :

« Baka… »

* * *

Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Je vous avez prévenus, pourtant, que c'était sans prétention !

Reviews, svp ? *moue kawaii de chat battu* (ou plutôt, en l'occurrence, "d'auteur battu" ! XD)

A plus pour la suite de mes autres fics qui ne devraient pas trop tarder !


End file.
